Loyalty
by Mirror and Image
Summary: [Complete] A story of a different kind. A look at the life of Rodimus and the affects it had.
1. Beginning

**Loyalty**   
by Mirror and Image

* * *

**Authors' notes:** We didnt really want to go through the bother of coming up with specific names for Zel's parents. So to make life easier when distinguishing the two, we'll be using English titles. Master, Lord, Mistress, as apposed to -san and -sama. Sorry to all you Japanese purests.

* * *

He stepped back. Both he and his opponent were breathing heavily. They had been fighting for some time, now. Judging by the sun, almost an hour, yet neither one had won the battle yet. His opponent, a short man with pale hair and remarkable blue eyes, had not wavered, nor left an opening once during the fight. He was begining to doubt he would win. He had proven to his clan that he was the best fighter, and went off to seek challengers, but here was a blue eyed opponent. who was his match. He shook his head briefly. The eyes were unnerving. There was something about them.

The two opponents charged again, and the fight continued. Finally, he saw and opening, and swung his sword. But the blue eyed warrior was too fast. In one swift motion, his opponent disarmed him, sending him flying and landing hard on his posterior. He looked up to a sword point.

"You've beaten me," he whispered. His opponent lowered his sword and offered him a hand.

"You almost got me with that last charge," he panted. "What's your name?"

"Rodimus." He stood up and looked to the blue eyed warrior. Though Rodimus was only twenty-five, his honor told him what he needed to do next. He sighed, and bent down on one knee. "Master," he said. His opponent was taken aback.

"Why do you call me master?"

"As is customary to the honor of my clan, I, the strongest of my clan, have been beaten. I now must be a servent to the one who is my better."

"But I..." His opponent sighed. "Well, if it's about honor, I guess I can live with that for a while. How long are you to be my...servent?"

"Until I believe the mercy you paid me has been returned." The blue eyed warrior shook his head in defeat.

"Oh, okay. But don't call me Master!" he said, sheathing his sword. "I do have a name."

"And what is you name, Master?"

"Actually, I don't know my first name," he paused. "I grew up alone, but my family name is Greywers. Can you just call me that?"

"Yes, Master Greywers," Rodimus teased.

"Stop that!"

* * *

Time passes. Two years go by.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say 'I'm your friend, not your master'?" Greywers said again. By now, the two friends had settled in a town for a few months. Rodimus constantly teased him by calling him Master. He enjoyed Greywers' comany and all the travel they did together. Currently, they were in the market, and Rodimus was carrying all the supplies that they bought. Soon, they planned on going out on the road again. A large axe caught his eye.

"Master Greywers?" he said, looking at the workmanship. "Would you mind if I was to purchase..." his voice trailed off as he looked around. Greywers was nowhere in sight. "Master?" he called. He started to backtrack.

When he came back to the food market, he found Greywers starring into space. "Master Greywers?" Rodimus shook his hand in front of Greywers' eyes. Seeing that it didn't work, he looked in the direction that Greywers was looking. Across the street, selling pastries, was a young violet haired girl, probably a year or so younger than Greywers. Rodimus took the opportunity to tease Greywers again. He slapped Greywers on the back, laughing.

"Hey!" Greywers said. "What was that for?"

"It's finally happened!" Rodimus laughed. "The almighty Greywers has had his heart stolen by a pretty face!"

"I have not!"

"Of course not, Master Greywers."

"I'm your friend not your master!"

* * *

Time flows by again. Another year passes.

* * *

Rodimus escorted the young lady down the street to Greywers' room. The whole time, she tried to pry out of him why Greywers wanted to meet her this late at night, and why what he wanted to discuss couldn't wait till morning. Rodimus could not help but smile and remain silent.

In no time, they reached Greywers' room and Rodimus knocked. The door opened, and Greywers swept his lady off her feet and brought her to a candle lit dinner. "Do you have it, Rodimus?"

"Yes, Master Greywers," he said, pulling out the small box. Greywers knelt in front of the shocked lady.

Greywers opened the box and the breath the beauty just got back vanished as she looked at the ring. "My lady, will you be my wife?"

* * *

Time never ends, and never begins. Three months pass.

* * *

Rodimus tried very hard to calm down Greywers on what was probably the most nervous day in Greywers' life. Greywers was pacing in a small room, frequently checking the mirror. "I'm going to die!" he said to Rodimus.

"No you won't," Rodimus replied. "And if anyone tries to enforce that silly self-prophecy, I'll stop them. Now calm down Master Greywers."

"I'm your friend, not your master," Greywers shot back. Rodimus smiled and dragged the groom to the alter outside.

"Now take a deep breath," Rodimus whispered. "Clear the mind and all will go smoothly."

"Oh, stop that 'clear the mind' stuff. How can you clear the mind? Thoughts are always running around in the mind."

"An ancient meditation technique of my clan. Clear the mind and a warrior can do anything." Rodimus' words fell on deaf ears, however as Greywers turned to watch his bride come down the aisle. Rodimus smiled.

* * *

Four seasons pass.

* * *

Greywers brought Rodimus into his room, where his wife lay, looking very tired, but very happy. Greywers took a small bundle from his wife's arms and showed it to Rodimus.

"Rodimus, my friend, my I present to you my first born son. Zelgadiss." Rodimus looked at the small child placed to his arms.

"Master Zelgadiss," he whispered. "You have your father's eyes. A good sign from the gods that you'll have his spirit. And you have your mother's hair. A good sign that you will have her gentleness."

"More legends from your clan?" Greywers' wife asked.

"Yes, Mistress Greywers. He will be as gentle as a flowing stream as you are," he replied, handing the child back to his mother. "And he will have his father's fighting spirit." Mistress Greywers shook her head.

"I don't want my son going off to get killed like some merc. As long as I'm around, he will be gentle and nothing more."

Rodimus smiled. "I must be going. This is your time, not mine." He bent over and placed his hand on Zelgaidiss' head. "May the gods look over you," he whispered into the childs' ear. The babe stirred, and reached out, rubbing Rodimus' chin and cooing. Rodimus stood up, and rubbed his chin, feeling stubble starting to appear again.

"Maybe you should just grow a beard?" Greywers suggested. Rodimus smiled, but said nothing, quietly backing out of the room.

* * *

The river of time flows once more. Two years go by.

* * *

Mistress Greywers was singing Zelgadiss to sleep, while Rodimus and Greywers were discussing the bandit gang that had come to the area recently. The two were organizing a force from the town to fight the bandits. With all the training that Rodimus and Greywers had as fighters, they were teaching the townspeople how to fight back. Soon, they'd be ready to attack, and hopefully banish the bandits. Mistress Greywers lay Zelgadiss down in his crib. Greywers tried to break the serious tone.

"Maybe you can join us in the fight, my dear," he said. "You should have powers, right?" Rodimus looked over to Greywers, confused.

"What do you mean, Master Greywers?" he asked. Greywers scowled.

"I'm your friend, not your master," he replied. Mistress Greywers sat down next ther her husband.

"You never told him?"

"I thought I did."

"Tell me what?" Rodimus asked.

"I don't have powers to prove it, and neither does my son, but either my father, or grandfather was Rezo, the Red Priest." Rodimus choked on his drink.

"THE Rezo? The blind sage who cures all he comes across?"

"The same."

"But...how?"

"Calm down Rodimus," she replied. "Try that 'clear the mind' stuff on yourself." Rodimus did so, letting all the confusion escape. All was to be explained. Be patient.

"You see, my mother was to one who told me I was related to Rezo," Mistress Greywers started. "I don't remember why she told me, or how, but I remember her telling me when I was five that I was a descendant of Rezo. But she was very bitter about the subject. From her bitterness, in hindsight, I thought of two scenarios. One was that he was her father, but didn't know of her existance. As you know my mother grew up alone. Her bitterness could be attributed to the fact that such a wise man was never there for her.

"Or the second situation was that Rezo was my father. Again, not knowing the existance of a child, and left my mother alone. Again, bitterness could be attributed to that. From my understanding, Rezo is old enough to be my grandfather, but he also looks young enough to be my father." Rodimus sat back. He had no idea of Mistress Greywers' heritage. She laughed to herself. "Maybe it was both. Who knows?"

"But didn't your mother die when you were young?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes. That's why I don't know for sure. I was too young to understand. I asked where my father was and she said he was dead. I asked where Rezo was ans she said he was dead. Then she died, leaving me with nothing but questions." Silence filled the room. "But the past is the past. I have a wonderful husband now," she said kissing Greywers, "a wonderful son," she glanced at the crib, "and a loyal servant."

"Friend, not servant," Greywers corrected. For some reason, saying that struck everyone as funny. They laughed.

* * *

Time continues. Five years pass.

* * *

Rodimus sliced down another bandit. The town's defences where history. The criminals were doing as they pleased, which mostly was killing everyone in sight. A few bandits had other ideas when they saw a pretty face. Rodimus wished he could help, but he had his hands full. He swung his axe one more time and slammed the door to the house, locking it. He ran up the stairs to where Greywers and his family were.

"Master Greywers!" he shouted. "Everything is in chaos! Where did those bandits get all those extra men?"

"I don't know Rodimus," Greywers replied, belting a sword to his hip. "I want you to get my wife and Zelgadiss out of here."

"But I can't just leave you!" Already, Greywers was handing a sleeping Zelgadiss into Rodimus' arms. "I won't leave you!"

"That is an order, Rodimus."

"But you are my friend!"

"And I am you master," Greywers replied coldly. "Now get my family out of here. Use the back door once I distract to ones in the front, now go!" Rodimus felt his eyes tear as he put down Zelgadiss to grab a few more things. Having all the weapons he could carry, Rodimus held Zelgadiss in one arm and kept his huge axe in the other.

"Come Mistress Greywers," he said, running down the stairs. He looked up to watch her waddle down.

"Of all the times the bandits had to attack," she was complaining under her breath. "It has to be when I'm heavy with child." She too had weapons in hand, having learned from her husband how to take care of herself. Rodimus took her arm and led her to the back door. He shouted to Greywers that they were ready. Rodimus winced as he heard Greywers' battle cry. Taking a deep breath and kicked open the back door, jogging with Zelgadiss, who by some miracle remained asleep in his arm.

Rodimus let go of Mistress Greywers' arm and used his axe to start swiping a way through the burning town. The bandits saw that Rodimus was not a man to mess with, and made a hasty retreat from the alley. Guiding Mistress Greywers, Rodimus hurried down the alley, ducking into other alleys until they reached the street that led out of town.

"Greywers!" Mistress Greywers screamed. A sound filled with agony and pain. Rodimus turned to see his best friend being overwhelmed by crooks. Greywers stole a glance their way.

"Go!" he shouted. "Protect Zelgadiss!" A bandit's sword silenced Greywers forever. Rodimus' eyes teared. He was bound by honor to do Greywers' last wish. He felt anger stir in him. He slung his axe on his back and went to grab Mistress Greywers, to find she was not there.

"MISTRESS!" he shouted. He turned and watched her, slow because of her child, deliver a cold and bloody vengence to those over her husband's body. She was taken down quickly. Rodimus' tears continued to flow freely. He pulled out his axe again, swinging it in front of him as he ran. _Protect Zelgadiss._

* * *

Time flows and never changes pace. But to some, it is extremely fast, or slow. A night goes by in the agonizing of centuries for one, honorable man. When the sun finally rises...

* * *

Rodimus was surprised to find that Zelgadiss had slept through the night despite the screams coming from just over the hill. Rodimus hand taken Zelgadiss to a small cave in a hill near the town. Greywers had discovered it years before, by accidentally falling in. Now Rodimus hid there with Zelgadiss. Tears had flowed all night as he listened to the screams. There was nothing he could do.

Rodimus looked over to the small seven year old child. With Greywers gone, Zelgadiss was now his master. The sun filtered some light into their cave. The screams had subsided. Rodimus checked on Zelgadiss, and climbed out of the cave. He went to what was left of the town. He had one final task to do before he left it forever. He had to bury the bodies.

When he was done, he went back to the cave to find Zelgadiss very confused.

"Rodimus, what happened? Where are we?" he asked. Rodimus' eyes filled with tears again. He knelt down before his new master.

"Master Zelgadiss, I must tell you that last night the bandits who have plagued this area came to our town and started to slaughter all in sight. Master Greywers," his voice fautlered. "He ordered me to take you here. This is a cave just outside of the city."

"Where are my mother and father?" Zelgadiss asked quickly.

"I am sorry, Master Zelgadiss," Rodimus said with tears falling. "They, along with everyone else from our town, are gone."

* * *

Time is given, time is lost. And time passes, from minute to minute, day to day, year to year. Nine years come and go.

* * *

Rodimus was only five minutes into battle and already he was working up a sweat. The bandits were cut down easily. That was never in question. The battle was fast and furious. Unfortunately, it was becoming blatently obvious that Rodimus was losing his vigorous youth of old. As the rest fleed from his axe, he did not give chase as he always did.

"Rodimus, are you alright?" Zelgadiss asked. He helped the older man up.

"Yes, just a little winded," he panted. "I'm not as young as I used to be. And all this travelling hampers my practice. I've gotten out of shape."

Zelgadiss picked up the axe. It was much to heavy for him, and he dropped it quickly. He then reached for Rodimus' sword. "Then I guess it's my turn to protect you," he said simply.

"You can't be serious!" Rodimus protested. "I'm YOUR servant, not the other way around. It is I who should protect you. I am fine, master Zelgadiss. Pay my age no mind."

He shook his head. "I can't. You're getting to old for this, and someone has to protect the two of us. If you're not up to it, then I'm the only one left. Besides, how hard can swordsmanship be?"

_His father's spirit_. Rodimus opened the pack he'd been carrying. In it was a long wrapped item. "In that case," he said. "Here. This was your fathers. He wanted you to have it."

Zelgadiss took the item and unwrapped it slowly, his eyes sad at the mention of his father. But they brightened when he opened the bundle.

"A sword!"

"Your father's sword. It's too big for you now. We'll have to get you a practice sword. But it is yours."

"Oh, Rodimus. Thank you."

* * *

Time passes once more, as it always has done, and always will do. A year is gone.

* * *

Rodimus was proud of Zelgadiss. He was getting quite good with a sword, though he lacked the strength to do so for long. They had just settled for lunch as Rodimus told him how proud he was.

"Thanks Rodimus, but I'm terrible at it," Zelgadiss replied.

"I disagree Master Zelgadiss. You are fast and agile. You could slice off a man's arm before he's even aware of your being there." Rodimus took another bite of the fish they had caught.

"You're wrong Rodimus. I couldn't slice off a man's arm because I'm not strong enough. I"ve trained for a year and I still can't hold my father's sword." Rodimus watched Zelgadiss take out Greywers' sword and start to polish it. Rodimus couldn't think of any good response. Though Zelgadiss had the skill to fight an expert swordsman, which was surprising for only a year's training, Zelgadiss was not very strong. He could hold Greywers' sword, but not swing it. Rodimus rubbed his now bald head. He wished he could help Zelgadiss, but there seemed to be no way to quench the boy's search for strength, even though he was getting stronger very slowly. If Rodimus were to wager a guess, Zelgadiss would have the strength he needed by the time he was 25, a short eight years away. But Rodimus doubted Zelgadiss was that patient.

Zelgadiss suddenly stood up. "What is it, Master Zelgadiss?" he asked.

"Can't you hear the fight going on?" Rodimus listend. Though faint, it was there. He was too consumed in his thoughts to have heard it before. Rodimus got up, grabbing his axe. Zelgadiss already had his sword, glancing back to his father's sadly, and was running ahead of him.

"Master Zelgadiss, wait!" Rodimus shouted. Zelgadiss crested the hill, hiding behind a tree. Rodimus caught up and looked down the hill. At the bottom was a large number of unscrupulous looking men surrounding a priest in red robes. Rodimus looked at Zelgadiss. Both nodded and ran down the hill, surprising everyone. Zelgadiss quickly plowed down the center, relying on his speed to force back as many bandits as possible. Rodimus sliced at the robbers as well, staying close to the priest to protect him. Rodimus threw a glance to the priest to try and ascertain why he wasn't running yet. The priest was blind.

"That answeres that question," he muttered. "Master Zelgadiss! The priest is blind!"

"What!" Rodimus looked over to where Zelgadiss locked swords with a bulky bandit. Zelgadiss was loosing ground. The man was far too strong for Zelgadiss to handle. "Rodimus, get that priest out of here!" Rodimus felt a dread sort of familiarity. Zelgadiss really did have his father's spirit.

"But Master Zelgadiss!"

"What is my life compared to a priest who can guide the souls of thousands? Now go!" Rodimus was torn as he sliced another bandit. Greywers' last order was to protect Zelgadiss. Now Zelgadiss was ordering him to protect the priest. Honor drove him both ways. Rodimus sighed, grabbing the priest's arm.

"I will guide you away. Come." He started to run, but nothing happened. He pulled the priest's arm again, but the priest would not budge. Instead, he appeared to be muttering something. A cry pulled his attention from the strange priest.

"MASTER ZELGADISS!" Rodimus watched in horror as Zelgadiss fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from his shoulder. He had failed. He could not protect Zelgadiss. "NOOOO!"

He heard a chang behind him. He turned to the priest to see a large flash of light emanate from the staff the priest held. Rodimus turned again to see all the bandits were frozen in place. Rodimus didn't bother to question how this happened, he simply ran for Zelgadiss. Unfortunately, someone beat him there.

A large muscular man picked up Zelgadiss like he weighed nothing and put a sword to his throat.

"I repeat, do you have the item I have been looking for?" a soft voice said. Rodimus turned to see the priest walk toward them, but stopping a safe distance off.

"Are you crazy?" the muscular man said. "I'd be more than the Bandit King if I had that thing! And I wouldn't hand it over to a priest like you!"

Rodimus couldn't care less about whatever "item" these two were talking about.

"Great priest," he pleaded. "Please save my master, Zelgadiss from that Bandit King." The priest looked at him.

"You wish to remain a servent, giving up your freedom for a boy?"

"That boy's father ordered me to protect him. It was his last wish. I will do the honorable thing and do whatever I can to protect that young man." Rodimus noticed that the priest wasn't listening to him, but rather muttering something. He finished off by slamming his staff to the ground which produced the same "chang" that Rodimus had heard before. Suddenly, in the priest's arms was Zelgadiss, who was unconscious. Still balancing Zelgadiss, the priest waved his staff.

"Begone." Rodimus turned to the bandits to see them leaving. Their King screamed at them to come back, but they kept walking. The King no longer looked so strong. He ran after his men making threats on what he would do if they did not turn around. They vanished in the distance.

The priest laid Zelgadiss on the ground, pulling out the arrow. Zelgadiss groaned, but did not waken. Walking over, Rodimus pulled some water out of his pack and gave it to Zelgadiss. The priest motioned for Rodimus to move away. He obeyed. The priest ripped away Zelgadiss' shirt and put a cold wet cloth on the arrow's hole. Muttering again, a soft light glow appeared from his hand and gently envoloped the cloth.

"Recovery," the priest finally said. Rodimus suddenly felt very stupid. Of course a priest could cast magic. Any priest or priestess could. So why was he so surprised when the bandits froze? It was a mind controll spell Rodimus had seen before. Rodimus silently concluded he must be going senile. No, he was still too young for that. He was only fourty-six. He pushed the thoughts away as the priest finished the spell and started to walk away.

"Great priest," Rodimus said. "Master Zelgadiss will want to know who saved him."

The priest paused, as if considering it. He turned slightly, saying, "I am Rezo. The Red Priest." Rodimus looked to the priest in shock. His mind drifted back fourteen years to what Mistress Greywers had said. The priest..Rezo started to walk away.

"Wait! Master Zelgadiss is you descendant!" Rodimus watched Rezo promptly plant his face to the ground.

"WHAT?" Rezo turned around. His face was bright red. "I am a priest," he stuttered. "I...I am not allowed..." His face grew redder. "How...how did you...ummm."

"It's a long story," replied Rodimus. "One best told over a good supper. I'm not a bad cook if you don't mind spending the night on the road, priest."

Rezo walked over as Rodimus started to unpack some cooking gear. The sun finally set over the horizan and Zelgadiss continued to sleep. After they had finished eating, Rodimus started to talk.

"Master Zelgadiss' mother told me, a few years after Zelgadiss' birth, that the great Red Priest, Rezo, was either her father or grandfather."

"Didn't she know?" asked Rezo as he sipped some tea. Rodimus shook her head.

"Her mother died when she was very young, before she could understand the answers given to her." They talked through the night. Rodimus basically told Rezo Zelgadiss' life story. About his mother, father, and their death, and about their traveling since then. Once Rodimus finished his story, he went to bed. Rezo stayed up, having much to think about.

The following morning, Rodimus awoke to see Rezo was still up, thinking. Rodimus said nothing, but went about getting a good breakfast. Zelgadiss woke up soon after.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. "I remember being pegged by an arrow, but I don't feel any pain. Priest? Why are you still here?" Rezo "looked" over to Zelgadiss.

"Master Zelgadiss, this priest healed you and got rid of the bandits."

"Then why didn't he do that before the fight broke out?"

"Because, it appears, that he was trying to buy something from them and he needed time to cast a spell. Fortunately, we gave him the time he needed to do so."

Rezo spoke quietly. "Is your name Zelgadiss Greywers?"

"Yes. Why is that important?"

"I do believe you are a descendant of mine."

"WHAT?" Zelgadiss stared at Rezo. "But you look to be in your late twenties, how can I be?"

"I am much older than I appear. From what your servant, Rodimus, has told me, I am either your grandfather or great grandfather, neither he nor I know which."

"But...but...who are you?"

"I am Rezo, the Red Priest."

"ARE YOU NUTS? Rezo was a great sage who hasn't been heard from for.." he paused, counting on his fingers, "seven years!"

"Nevertheless, I am he, and you are my family." Rodimus watched Zelgadiss stare at the priest, trying very hard to process the information just given to him. Rodimus understood Zelgadiss' shock. It had been ten years since Zelgadiss had a family. Though Rodimus was close, he was still only a servant. Rezo took advantage of the confustion.

"Zelgadiss, I am in search of an item that might finally cure my eyes. As the only family I have left, would you help me search for it?" Zelgadiss stared in shock.

"Red Priest," Rodimus said. "May I speak with Master Zelgadiss about your offer in private?"

"Of course." Rezo got up and walked away.

"Rodimus, what should I do?" Zelgadiss' voice was filled with confusion and self doubt. "I've never had a family before. Am I ready for one?"

"Master Zelgadiss, may I make a suggestion?"

"Anytime, you know that."

"I propose that we wait a year before joining with Rezo. It will give you time to deal with this surprise, and you can finish growing up. I don't think that Rezo is ready to be saddled with teenage angst."

"I'm not that bad."

"But you are only seventeen. You still make rash descisions. I think we should wait."

"Alright. That sounds fair to all concerned. In one year, I'll know if I want to follow him." Together, they packed up their few possessions and walked over to Rezo.

Zelgadiss took a deep breath. "I am sorry, but I think I'd like to postpone my answer to you proposal for a year. There is still much I need to learn."

"As you wish," Rezo said. "But we are near a town where an assosciate of mine works. Would you like to join me for dinner there?"

"Why not?"

They reached the town at about noon and Rezo brought them to a large mansion above an even larger laboratory. Zelgadiss whistled as Rezo led them through the labyrith.

Rezo explained, "I am a priest, but many people who I cure wish to repay me. Though I seek no payment, I will often find gold generously dropped into a saddle bag or one of my pouches. After years of doing this for both poor and rich, I have collected quite a large sum. I let my associate spend it as she sees fit. The lab is so big because her experiments are quite dangerous sometimes. I have been meaning to talk to her about the mansion though. It's a bit much."

Rodimus felt uncomfortable. Something did not feel right, though he did not know what. He kept his hands on his axe as Rezo finally opened a door to a lab filled with large tubes. Inside the tubes were some sort of creations that made Rodimus' stomach turn. A young lady in white robes with short back hair was writing something down as she studied one of the tubes. She turned and saw them approach. She bowed.

"Lord Rezo," she said.

"My dear Eris, how goes the research?"

"Very well. I will have it done within a year I believe." She turned to Rodimus and Zelgadiss. "Who are our guests, Lord Rezo?"

"May I present my descendant, Zelgadiss Greywers and his servant, Rodimus."

"Descendant? I didn't know..."

"Neither did I. I've invited them over for dinner, provided I can pull you from you lab, of course."

"Of course." Eris snapped her fingers and a creation appeared next to her. A large fishman. "Noonsa, would you please escort our guests to appropriate rooms while they await dinner?"

"Certainly." Rodimus looked at Noonsa and felt very...what was a good word for it...hungry. He noticed that Rezo stayed behind, talking to Eris about new clothes for Zelgadiss.

Dinner that evening was very awkward. Zelgadiss and Rezo weren't ready for the idea of family, and Eris appeared jealous that Rezo had a descendant that wasn't hers. Rodimus remained quiet. He would be glad to get away from such weird company.

After dinner, Rodimus followed Zelgadiss back to his room. In the room was the new set of clothes that was discussed earlier. It was an ivory outfit with a cape, hood and mask. The mask idea pushed Rodimus even further over the edge of suspision. Why would Zelgadiss, a very handsome young man, need a mask? Zelgadiss didn't accept it, instead sowing up his old shirt. Eris came in later asking why he didn't like it.

"A cape marks a sorcerer. I am a swordsman."

"But you are Lord Rezo's descendant. I thought you would have learned magic by now. I apologize."

The next day, much to Rodimus' relief, they left.

* * *

Time continues, never stopping, never ceasing. A year goes by.

* * *

Rodimus was proud of Zelgadiss. In the year since they left Rezo, his skill with a sword was almost beyond expert, though he still wasn't very strong. Even more impressive was the fact that every time they went into a town, Zelgadiss would hunt down a Shamanist and ask him to teach him one spell. The only thing about Zelgadiss that he didn't like was that he had his mother's seriousness. He did not joke or laugh often. Currently, they were on their way to Sairaag to meet Rezo. All they had to do was go around the Great Flagoon to reach the city. They had just bedded down for the night.

"What will you tell Rezo, Master Zelgadiss?"

"I still don't know."

Rodimus awoke the next morning to a scream. He looked over and found Zelgadiss gone. He expected that. Lately Zelgadiss would get up to practice with his sword. But Rodimus' blood froze as he realized who was screaming.

"MASTER ZELGADISS!" Rodimus grabbed his axe and ran. He jumped over a dead tree and headed up a hill where there was some sort of red glow behind it. Once he crested the hill, he stood in horror. There on the ground, with his back to him Zelgadiss lay, curled up in a ball, shaking. Standing before him was Rezo, smiling. Rodimus knew something was wrong. Zelgadiss' hair, which had always been the same medium purple of his mother, was much much paler. Rezo's voice filled the air.

"My half of the bargain is done. You are a honorable young man, Zelgadiss. Don't forget your half." Rezo disappeared. Rodimus ran to Zelgadiss. He tried to shake him, but he would not waken. Rolling Zelgadiss over onto his back, Rodimus gasped as he got a good look at Zelgadiss' face.

Zelgadiss now had long pointed ears. His once pale skin was as blue as the sky, but all over his face were dark rocks protruding out. "Master Zelgadiss, what did he do to you?" Rodimus whispered. Zelgadiss' eyes fluttered open. Rodimus sat back in horror. Zelgadiss' eyes, always his pride and joy, had looked exactly like his father's. Midnight blue, intelligent, and sharp. Though still as blue, they were slitted. Zelgadiss looked over to Rodimus.

"Rodimus, I just had a nightmare," he said. Then he blinked. "Rodimus, what's wrong?"

"Master Zelgadiss," he replied. "I think your nightmare is a reality." Zelgadiss' eyes grew wide and he looked down to his body.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Time is not cruel as people age. Things grow older and pass, such is life. Another year began, grew and ended.

* * *

Rodimus was having a lousy year. After Zelgadiss became a chimera came a long a tedious period of adjustment for the two of them. Both had agreed that as a man of honor, Zelgadiss had to find this Philosopher Stone. Once that was done, they would ask Rezo to turn Zelgadiss back into a human. That was the plan. The hard part was finding the Stone. Zelgadiss was convinced that being a chimera was only temporary. But Rodimus suspected differently. He had watched in terror as Zelgadiss' magical ability increased, and he casted a Ra Tilt like a Fireball. The worst part was that Zelgadiss was loosing his mother's gentleness. Being a chimera had given him a sour look to the world. He was becoming harder as the days passed. Rodimus wondered if there was any way to bring back the gentleness that had been robbed from Zelgadiss.

Rodimus sighed and continued through the town. That was another thing that Rodimus had trouble adjusting to. Though Zelgadiss could always take care of himself, Rodimus was no longer by his side. Instead, Zelgadiss stayed at the ruined castle nearby, hiding behind his mask, while he sent out Rodimus and Dilgear to find the stone.

Dilgear was yet another thing that Rodimus didn't like. From his experience, manbeasts were untrustworthy. To make matters worse, it wasn't like Rodimus could challenge Dilgear to a duel. Dilgear was half troll, half wolf, and all ugly. Rodimus understood that he wasn't getting any younger, and fighting a wolf troll would definately kill him. He sighed again. It had been a long year.

Rodimus walked into a tavern and sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"Just some water." Rodimus mulled his thoughts over in his mind, prioritizing them. First and foremost was getting the Philosopher Stone so that Rezo could turn Zelgadiss back to normal. Luckily, Rodimus had done some inquiries and discovered that the Stone was in some sort of orihalcon statue. He took another sip from his glass, but soon found it spilled all over him from a drunk who had bumbed into him. Being in a sour mood, Rodimus snapped.

"Watch what your doing, little man!" He went back to his water. Soon, however, he discovered that the little man had friends. Big, burly, armed friends. Just perfect. Rodimus swung his axe to block a sword and quickly ran out to the street. Though the men were strong, Rodimus was fast and far more experienced. He took them down in no time without any casualties. He sighed once more, heading back to the tavern to finish his drink. He never reached the tavern as he was blown of his feet by a Fireball. Apparently the drunk also had a sorcerer as a friend.

Rodimus understood that he was out of his league. Swords, staffs, axes, javelins, all of those he could fight against. But Sorcery was beyond him. Rodimus tried to get in close to the tall sorcerer. A good punch to the jaw should knock him out, but Rodimus discovered getting close was impossible. The man threw spells like there was no tomorrow.

Rodimus fell back again, muttering all the curses he had ever heard, which was quite a few. All of them from the ancient language of his clan.

"Flare Arrow!" Suddenly, the tall man who was attacking him was nice and crispy. Another tall man walked out of the shadows. This man had ugly green hair and a black cape with a high collar. The man walked over and offered Rodimus a hand.

"That hardly seemed fair. I hope you don't mind, old man. Besides, I had a score to settle with that pompuss jerk. You gave me the opportunity."

"Thank you," Rodimus said. He briefly rememberd one of Zelgadiss' orders had been to keep an eye out for possible recruits. "My name is Rodimus. How about you?"

"Zolf."

"Would you been interested in a proposal that my Master has?"

"Master? You a servant?" Zolf laughed. "I never would have thought you to be a servant. Especially with how you swing an axe. I thought maybe a lumberjack!" Rodimus scowled a little. Being teased about his age was one thing. But he was a fighter, not a lumberjack.

Swallowing the urge to fight this half witted sorcerer, Rodimus repeated himself. "Would you be interested in a proposal with my master?

"Money makes the world go round," Zolf replied. "If he has good money, I'm game."

* * *

Time continues, as it will forever. Another four seasons pass by.

* * *

Rodimus locked swords again with the blond man. Though he was good, Rodimus was fighting with anger on his side. Zelgadiss had been so close to getting the Philosopher Stone when it was stolen by some girl named Lina Inverse. Now she had paired up with this idiot swordsman. Though Dilgear was with him, Rodimus did most of the fighting. Suddenly, the sky brightened with a light spell overhead.

"That's the signal from Zel. Well, now that he has her, there's no point in going after this guy. Let's go Rodimus," Dilgear said. The name Zel grated Rodimus' nerves further. Though an okay nickname, Rodimus could not get used to calling Zelgadiss anything other than Zelgadiss. Rodimus turned to the blond.

"Looks like you escape death this time," he said, seathing his sword. He and Dilgear ran off, the blond standing there dumbfounded. They caught up with Zelgadiss as they ran to the ruins. He had Lina slung over his shoulder.

"Why are you bringing her?" Dilgear asked.

"She doesn't have the statue on her," he replied coldly. Rodimus really missed the gentleness Zelgadiss had as a child. "We'll have to question her." When they reached the castle, Zelgadiss turned to Rodimus. "I want you to stand guard."

"But my men can take care of that!" Dilgear protested.

"I said Rodimus will stand guard. Do you want to disobey my orders?" Zelgadiss placed a hand on his sword.

"N-n-n-noo, Master Zelgadiss." Rodimus stayed outside.

* * *

Zelgadiss shot up from bed, breathing heavily and sweating. It had been the dream again. It had plagued him ever since his curse began. He looked down to his shaking hands. He clenced one into a fist. "Damn you, Rezo." He slid out of bed and stared out the window. Down below, Rodimus still was on watch. Even though Rodimus followed his every order to the letter, Zelgadiss couldn't trust him. Not any more. Rezo was his anscestor, but look at what happened to him by trusting him. No, there wasn't anyone he could trust. Rezo probably had all of Zelgadiss' servants under his control. Zelgadiss walked over ot his sword and belted it on. He grabbed his cape and hood. He didn't have a choice anymore. Rezo wouldn't cure him, even if Zelgadiss gave him the Philosopher Stone on a golden platter along with Lina's head. Rezo would probably use Rodimus against him. There was nothing else he could do. He would kill Rezo and take his revenge. Even if he had to slice out Rezo's beating heart and toss it to a river. Rezo would pay for making him a monster.

Zelgadiss sneaked into the room where Lina hung from a rope. Though Zelgadiss believed she had gone through enough with Zolf's insults, he needed her to take him to the Philosopher Stone. She woke up as he approached.

"Please, be quiet," he whispered, raising his sword into the air. He choked down a laugh as he saw disbelief written on her face as she looked at her now free hands.

She looked up to him. "But why?" He tossed her sword and cape to her. No sooner did she stand up than did she start talking.

"Ah, I think I know why you did that!" she said going all starry eyed. "You must have fallen for your lovely captive! That's it isn't it?" Zelgadiss ignored her and looked to Zolf and Dilgear. They were both still asleep. "Or maybe not," she said with a sigh.

"I thought you wanted to escape," he said harshly. They didn't have time to dawdle.

"Oh don't worry! I'm escaping! I'm escaping!" Zelgadiss shook his head. The next few days were going to be very long.

Very quietly, they sneeked out of the castle. Zelgadiss looked sadly at Rodimus, who was sleeping at his post. "Old friend, your age has finally caught up with you. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Hurry."

* * *

Time goes on. Three days pass.

* * *

Rodimus made lunch with Zolf again. It had been three days since Zelgadiss had taken Lina. Or Lina had taken Zelgadiss, Rodimus didn't know which. But Rodimus was honest with himself. He knew that Zelgadiss was extremely powerful, especially now that he was a chimera. But Lina Inverse had a reputation of also being very powerful. Even if it was that time of the month for her, Rodimus didn't know how quickly her powers would return. It could have happened either way. Rezo had told Dilgear that Zelgadiss betrayed them, but Rodimus doubted that. Rezo was someone who couldn't be trusted, but Dilgear believed him in a second. The only thing Rodimus didn't undertstand was why Zolf was joining him in his search. Rodimus had been trying to figure it out for the past three days, but to no avail. He sighed.

"Zolf?"

"What is it, Rodimus?"

Rodimus took another sip of his tea. "Why are you coming with me?"

"Because you're looking for Zelgadiss, same as me."

"But you could have followed Dilgear."

"Oh, please. That pompus halfbreed? Besides, Wolf-Boy follows Rezo. I don't want to be part of that crew."

"But Rezo pays better than Master Zelgadiss. Why stay with my master?"

"Because I'm not following Zel. I'm following you."

"What?"

"Look, I don't particularly care about who is right or wrong. Rezo wants to cure his eyes, Zel wants to kill Rezo for turning him into a chimera. Both are good causes. But you are my friend. I will follow you."

"You never treated me much like a friend," Rodimus said quietly. The last time someone called him friend was Greywers. Zelgadiss was used to having Rodimus as a servant. Though his opinion was valued, Zelgadiss never thought of him as a friend.

"I tease you, so what? Don't all your friends do that?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a friend." Rodimus took a deep breath. "Let's go find Master Zelgadiss."

* * *

Time again goes by. Two days later.

* * *

Rodimus walked over to Zelgadiss, who looked nervous about the idea of fighting a friend. Rodimus kneeled before Zelgadiss. "We have finally found you."

"Rodimus," Zelgadiss whispered.

"Rodimus...you're...What are you doing?" Dilgear screamed.

"You fool! My loyalty lies only with Master Zelgadiss. Whatever nonsense the Red Priest goes on about, my duty does not lie with him!" He finally had a chance to be rid of that manbeast once and for all. He thrust the point of his axe into Dilgear's heart.

"Rodimus...damn you..."

"Don't forget about me!" Zolf picked up Dilgear's fallen sword and slashed it across the wolf's chest.

"Zolf! You can't!" Dilgear said. Zolf cast a series of Flare Arrows at him, turning his body into a pincushion.

"You won't get away with this! Just wait till I come back to life!" Dilgear finally slumped down. Rodimus looked over to Zelgadiss. Ever since his transformation, Rodimus had a slightly harder time reading his body language. Still, Zelgadiss had relief washed over his face. He chuckled.

"Come. We have to find Lina. And Zolf?"

"Yes?"

"We need to work _with_ her. Can you put your ego aside?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Time never ends. The following day.

* * *

Rodimus noted something different about Zelgadiss. As they walked out of the restaurant, he watched Zelgadiss closely. It was in his walk. It wasn't the same as before. It was like he felt his life had a purpose other than revenge. Zelgadiss stole a glance at Lina. Rodimus' eyes grew wide. Who'd have thought. The almighty Zelgadiss Greywers had finally fallen for a pretty face. Rodimus doubted that Zelgadiss was even aware of it. Chances are, only thoughts of Rezo filled his mind, but it was still there. Suddenly, Lina bumped into something. Both Zelgadiss and himself went for their weapons. They all breathed a silent sigh of relief to see it was only a child.

* * *

Time goes by once more. And just as life begins and ends, one life draws close to its end.

* * *

"Gourry's stupid, but this guy's crazy!" Zolf started to chant a spell. "A Dragon Slave? From that third rate wizard?" Zolf continued to chant. "That's the strongest spell attck in all black magic! Stop it Zolf! It won't work! Get back!"

"Zolf, no! Stop it Zolf! Don't!"

Rodimus watched in horror. Zolf was casting a Dragon Slave at Shabranigdo, the Ruby Eye Lord. Rodimus agreed with Lina. Zolf was crazy.

"I did it," Zolf muttered as the smoke cleared. But when the smoke finally disapated, Shabranigdo still stood there. He pointed his palm at Zolf. All to quickly, Rodimus realized what was going to happen. He was going to loose his friend again. He had to do something.

"He's still alive!" Rodimus ran toward Zolf. "Run, Zolf! Move it!" Rodimus grabbed Zolf's arm and started to run. He would not loose a friend again.

"Rodimus! Zolf!" Zelgadiss shouted. Rodimus ignored him for the first time. He knew that Zelgadiss could take care of himself. He didn't need to be protected anymore. Rodimus suddenly saw red, and then, nothing.

* * *

Time pays no heed to what happens during it. A great battle is fought and won.

* * *

Zelgadiss prayed to the stones one last time. Both had writing on them. On one stone, it said: "Zolf. 32. A friend to one who needed it." On the other, the one Zelgadiss prayed to, it said: "Rodimus. 48. The strongest of his clan, who lived humbly as a servant to his friend and his friend's son. May all who read this remember that the name Rodimus means loyalty. May he rest in peace."

Zelgadiss sighed. He got up and brushed off his pants from where he was kneeling. Turning, he was surprised to see Lina standing behind him, her white hair glowing in the moonlight.

"You should be in bed. You overdid it against Shabranigdo, and you need rest," he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I have to carry you back to bed?" She punched him.

"I can walk by myself." Zelgadiss shrugged and walked back to their small camp. Lina walked beside him, with her arm around his shoulder. She claimed it was to comfort him, but Zelgadiss wagered it was because she couldn't walk by herself. "Look Zel, if you want to talk about it, let me know."

"I'll be fine," he said. Looking up at the stars he sighed. "I'm just going to miss him."

"Let me guess, good help is so hard to find, right?"

"No. He saved my life when I was a child. He protected me after my parents died. He taught me how to use a sword. He did so much for me, and I didn't trust him. I will always regret that."

"Look," Lina said quietly as she sat down on her blanket. "What's done is done and you can't change it. In the end, you trusted him, and he'll always be there if you need it." She yawned, stretching. "Why not tell me about your family? This is the first time I've heard you mention them."

"I'd rather not," whispered Zelgadiss. "You need sleep. I'll stay watch." But she was already asleep. Once more, Zelgadiss looked to the sky. "Thank you for everything, Rodimus."

* * *

**The End**


	2. Ending

Time continues, never stopping, never ceasing. A year goes by. 

Rodimus was proud of Zelgadiss. In the year since they left Rezo, his skill with a sword was almost beyond expert, though he still wasn't very strong. Even more impressive was the fact that every time they went into a town, Zelgadiss would hunt down a Shamanist and ask him to teach him one spell. The only thing about Zelgadiss that he didn't like was that he had his mother's seriousness. He did not joke or laugh often. Currently, they were on their way to Sairaag to meet Rezo. All they had to do was go around the Great Flagoon to reach the city. They had just bedded down for the night. "What will you tell Rezo, Master Zelgadiss?" "I still don't know." Rodimus awoke the next morning to a scream. He looked over and found Zelgadiss gone. He expected that. Lately Zelgadiss would get up to practice with his sword. But Rodimus' blood froze as he realized who was screaming. "MASTER ZELGADISS!" Rodimus grabbed his axe and ran. He jumped over a dead tree and headed up a hill where there was some sort of red glow behind it. Once he crested the hill, he stood in horror. There on the ground, with his back to him Zelgadiss lay, curled up in a ball, shaking. Standing before him was Rezo, smiling. Rodimus knew something was wrong. Zelgadiss' hair, which had always been the same medium purple of his mother, was much much paler. Rezo's voice filled the air. "My half of the bargain is done. You are a honorable young man, Zelgadiss. Don't forget your half." Rezo disappeared. Rodimus ran to Zelgadiss. He tried to shake him, but he would not waken. Rolling Zelgadiss over onto his back, Rodimus gasped as he got a good look at Zelgadiss' face. Zelgadiss now had long pointed ears. His once pale skin was as blue as the sky, but all over his face were dark rocks protruding out. "Master Zelgadiss, what did he do to you?" Rodimus whispered. Zelgadiss' eyes fluttered open. Rodimus sat back in horror. Zelgadiss' eyes, always his pride and joy, had looked exactly like his father's. Midnight blue, intelligent, and sharp. Though still as blue, they were slitted. Zelgadiss looked over to Rodimus. "Rodimus, I just had a nightmare," he said. Then he blinked. "Rodimus, what's wrong?" "Master Zelgadiss," he replied. "I think your nightmare is a reality." Zelgadiss' eyes grew wide and he looked down to his body. "NOOOOOO!" 

Time is not cruel as people age. Things grow older and pass, such is life. Another year began, grew and ended. 

Rodimus was having a lousy year. After Zelgadiss became a chimera came a long a tedious period of adjustment for the two of them. Both had agreed that as a man of honor, Zelgadiss had to find this Philosopher Stone. Once that was done, they would ask Rezo to turn Zelgadiss back into a human. That was the plan. The hard part was finding the Stone. Zelgadiss was convinced that being a chimera was only temporary. But Rodimus suspected differently. He had watched in terror as Zelgadiss' magical ability increased, and he casted a Ra Tilt like a Fireball. The worst part was that Zelgadiss was loosing his mother's gentleness. Being a chimera had given him a sour look to the world. He was becoming harder as the days passed. Rodimus wondered if there was any way to bring back the gentleness that had been robbed from Zelgadiss. Rodimus sighed and continued through the town. That was another thing that Rodimus had trouble adjusting to. Though Zelgadiss could always take care of himself, Rodimus was no longer by his side. Instead, Zelgadiss stayed at the ruined castle nearby, hiding behind his mask, while he sent out Rodimus and Dilgear to find the stone. Dilgear was yet another thing that Rodimus didn't like. From his experience, manbeasts were untrustworthy. To make matters worse, it wasn't like Rodimus could challenge Dilgear to a duel. Dilgear was half troll, half wolf, and all ugly. Rodimus understood that he wasn't getting any younger, and fighting a wolf troll would definately kill him. He sighed again. It had been a long year. Rodimus walked into a tavern and sat down at the bar. "What'll it be?" "Just some water." Rodimus mulled his thoughts over in his mind, prioritizing them. First and foremost was getting the Philosopher Stone so that Rezo could turn Zelgadiss back to normal. Luckily, Rodimus had done some inquiries and discovered that the Stone was in some sort of orihalcon statue. He took another sip from his glass, but soon found it spilled all over him from a drunk who had bumbed into him. Being in a sour mood, Rodimus snapped. "Watch what your doing, little man!" He went back to his water. Soon, however, he discovered that the little man had friends. Big, burly, armed friends. Just perfect. Rodimus swung his axe to block a sword and quickly ran out to the street. Though the men were strong, Rodimus was fast and far more experienced. He took them down in no time without any casualties. He sighed once more, heading back to the tavern to finish his drink. He never reached the tavern as he was blown of his feet by a Fireball. Apparently the drunk also had a sorcerer as a friend. Rodimus understood that he was out of his league. Swords, staffs, axes, javelins, all of those he could fight against. But Sorcery was beyond him. Rodimus tried to get in close to the tall sorcerer. A good punch to the jaw should knock him out, but Rodimus discovered getting close was impossible. The man threw spells like there was no tomorrow. Rodimus fell back again, muttering all the curses he had ever heard, which was quite a few. All of them from the ancient language of his clan. "Flare Arrow!" Suddenly, the tall man who was attacking him was nice and crispy. Another tall man walked out of the shadows. This man had ugly green hair and a black cape with a high collar. The man walked over and offered Rodimus a hand. "That hardly seemed fair. I hope you don't mind, old man. Besides, I had a score to settle with that pompuss jerk. You gave me the opportunity." "Thank you," Rodimus said. He briefly rememberd one of Zelgadiss' orders had been to keep an eye out for possible recruits. "My name is Rodimus. How about you?" "Zolf." "Would you been interested in a proposal that my Master has?" "Master? You a servant?" Zolf laughed. "I never would have thought you to be a servant. Especially with how you swing an axe. I thought maybe a lumberjack!" Rodimus scowled a little. Being teased about his age was one thing. But he was a fighter, not a lumberjack. Swallowing the urge to fight this half witted sorcerer, Rodimus repeated himself. "Would you be interested in a proposal with my master? "Money makes the world go round," Zolf replied. "If he has good money, I'm game." 

Time continues, as it will forever. Another four seasons pass by. 

Rodimus locked swords again with the blond man. Though he was good, Rodimus was fighting with anger on his side. Zelgadiss had been so close to getting the Philosopher Stone when it was stolen by some girl named Lina Inverse. Now she had paired up with this idiot swordsman. Though Dilgear was with him, Rodimus did most of the fighting. Suddenly, the sky brightened with a light spell overhead. "That's the signal from Zel. Well, now that he has her, there's no point in going after this guy. Let's go Rodimus," Dilgear said. The name Zel grated Rodimus' nerves further. Though an okay nickname, Rodimus could not get used to calling Zelgadiss anything other than Zelgadiss. Rodimus turned to the blond. "Looks like you escape death this time," he said, seathing his sword. He and Dilgear ran off, the blond standing there dumbfounded. They caught up with Zelgadiss as they ran to the ruins. He had Lina slung over his shoulder. "Why are you bringing her?" Dilgear asked. "She doesn't have the statue on her," he replied coldly. Rodimus really missed the gentleness Zelgadiss had as a child. "We'll have to question her." When they reached the castle, Zelgadiss turned to Rodimus. "I want you to stand guard." "But my men can take care of that!" Dilgear protested. "I said Rodimus will stand guard. Do you want to disobey my orders?" Zelgadiss placed a hand on his sword. "N-n-n-noo, Master Zelgadiss." Rodimus stayed outside. 

Zelgadiss shot up from bed, breathing heavily and sweating. It had been the dream again. It had plagued him ever since his curse began. He looked down to his shaking hands. He clenced one into a fist. "Damn you, Rezo." He slid out of bed and stared out the window. Down below, Rodimus still was on watch. Even though Rodimus followed his every order to the letter, Zelgadiss couldn't trust him. Not any more. Rezo was his anscestor, but look at what happened to him by trusting him. No, there wasn't anyone he could trust. Rezo probably had all of Zelgadiss' servants under his control. Zelgadiss walked over ot his sword and belted it on. He grabbed his cape and hood. He didn't have a choice anymore. Rezo wouldn't cure him, even if Zelgadiss gave him the Philosopher Stone on a golden platter along with Lina's head. Rezo would probably use Rodimus against him. There was nothing else he could do. He would kill Rezo and take his revenge. Even if he had to slice out Rezo's beating heart and toss it to a river. Rezo would pay for making him a monster. Zelgadiss sneaked into the room where Lina hung from a rope. Though Zelgadiss believed she had gone through enough with Zolf's insults, he needed her to take him to the Philosopher Stone. She woke up as he approached. "Please, be quiet," he whispered, raising his sword into the air. He choked down a laugh as he saw disbelief written on her face as she looked at her now free hands. She looked up to him. "But why?" He tossed her sword and cape to her. No sooner did she stand up than did she start talking. "Ah, I think I know why you did that!" she said going all starry eyed. "You must have fallen for your lovely captive! That's it isn't it?" Zelgadiss ignored her and looked to Zolf and Dilgear. They were both still asleep. "Or maybe not," she said with a sigh. "I thought you wanted to escape," he said harshly. They didn't have time to dawdle. "Oh don't worry! I'm escaping! I'm escaping!" Zelgadiss shook his head. The next few days were going to be very long. Very quietly, they sneeked out of the castle. Zelgadiss looked sadly at Rodimus, who was sleeping at his post. "Old friend, your age has finally caught up with you. I'm sorry," he whispered. "What was that?" "Hurry." 

Time goes on. Three days pass. 

Rodimus made lunch with Zolf again. It had been three days since Zelgadiss had taken Lina. Or Lina had taken Zelgadiss, Rodimus didn't know which. But Rodimus was honest with himself. He knew that Zelgadiss was extremely powerful, especially now that he was a chimera. But Lina Inverse had a reputation of also being very powerful. Even if it was that time of the month for her, Rodimus didn't know how quickly her powers would return. It could have happened either way. Rezo had told Dilgear that Zelgadiss betrayed them, but Rodimus doubted that. Rezo was someone who couldn't be trusted, but Dilgear believed him in a second. The only thing Rodimus didn't undertstand was why Zolf was joining him in his search. Rodimus had been trying to figure it out for the past three days, but to no avail. He sighed. "Zolf?" "What is it, Rodimus?" Rodimus took another sip of his tea. "Why are you coming with me?" "Because you're looking for Zelgadiss, same as me." "But you could have followed Dilgear." "Oh, please. That pompus halfbreed? Besides, Wolf-Boy follows Rezo. I don't want to be part of that crew." "But Rezo pays better than Master Zelgadiss. Why stay with my master?" "Because I'm not following Zel. I'm following you." "What?" "Look, I don't particularly care about who is right or wrong. Rezo wants to cure his eyes, Zel wants to kill Rezo for turning him into a chimera. Both are good causes. But you are my friend. I will follow you." "You never treated me much like a friend," Rodimus said quietly. The last time someone called him friend was Greywers. Zelgadiss was used to having Rodimus as a servant. Though his opinion was valued, Zelgadiss never thought of him as a friend. "I tease you, so what? Don't all your friends do that?" "Thank you." "For what?" "For being a friend." Rodimus took a deep breath. "Let's go find Master Zelgadiss." 

Time again goes by. Two days later. 

Rodimus walked over to Zelgadiss, who looked nervous about the idea of fighting a friend. Rodimus kneeled before Zelgadiss. "We have finally found you." "Rodimus," Zelgadiss whispered. "Rodimus...you're...What are you doing?" Dilgear screamed. "You fool! My loyalty lies only with Master Zelgadiss. Whatever nonsense the Red Priest goes on about, my duty does not lie with him!" He finally had a chance to be rid of that manbeast once and for all. He thrust the point of his axe into Dilgear's heart. "Rodimus...damn you..." "Don't forget about me!" Zolf picked up Dilgear's fallen sword and slashed it across the wolf's chest. "Zolf! You can't!" Dilgear said. Zolf cast a series of Flare Arrows at him, turning his body into a pincushion. "You won't get away with this! Just wait till I come back to life!" Dilgear finally slumped down. Rodimus looked over to Zelgadiss. Ever since his transformation, Rodimus had a slightly harder time reading his body language. Still, Zelgadiss had relief washed over his face. He chuckled. "Come. We have to find Lina. And Zolf?" "Yes?" "We need to work _with_ her. Can you put your ego aside?" "Sure thing." 

Time never ends. The following day. 

Rodimus noted something different about Zelgadiss. As they walked out of the restaurant, he watched Zelgadiss closely. It was in his walk. It wasn't the same as before. It was like he felt his life had a purpose other than revenge. Zelgadiss stole a glance at Lina. Rodimus' eyes grew wide. Who'd have thought. The almighty Zelgadiss Greywers had finally fallen for a pretty face. Rodimus doubted that Zelgadiss was even aware of it. Chances are, only thoughts of Rezo filled his mind, but it was still there. Suddenly, Lina bumped into something. Both Zelgadiss and himself went for their weapons. They all breathed a silent sigh of relief to see it was only a child. 

Time goes by once more. And just as life begins and ends, one life draws close to its end. 

"Gourry's stupid, but this guy's crazy!" Zolf started to chant a spell. "A Dragon Slave? From that third rate wizard?" Zolf continued to chant. "That's the strongest spell attck in all black magic! Stop it Zolf! It won't work! Get back!" "Zolf, no! Stop it Zolf! Don't!" Rodimus watched in horror. Zolf was casting a Dragon Slave at Shabranigdo, the Ruby Eye Lord. Rodimus agreed with Lina. Zolf was crazy. "I did it," Zolf muttered as the smoke cleared. But when the smoke finally disapated, Shabranigdo still stood there. He pointed his palm at Zolf. All to quickly, Rodimus realized what was going to happen. He was going to loose his friend again. He had to do something. "He's still alive!" Rodimus ran toward Zolf. "Run, Zolf! Move it!" Rodimus grabbed Zolf's arm and started to run. He would not loose a friend again. "Rodimus! Zolf!" Zelgadiss shouted. Rodimus ignored him for the first time. He knew that Zelgadiss could take care of himself. He didn't need to be protected anymore. Rodimus suddenly saw red, and then, nothing. 

Time pays no heed to what happens during it. A great battle is fought and won. 

Zelgadiss prayed to the stones one last time. Both had writing on them. On one stone, it said: "Zolf. 32. A friend to one who needed it." On the other, the one Zelgadiss prayed to, it said: "Rodimus. 48. The strongest of his clan, who lived humbly as a servant to his friend and his friend's son. May all who read this remember that the name Rodimus means loyalty. May he rest in peace." Zelgadiss sighed. He got up and brushed off his pants from where he was kneeling. Turning, he was surprised to see Lina standing behind him, her white hair glowing in the moonlight. "You should be in bed. You overdid it against Shabranigdo, and you need rest," he said. "Are you okay?" "Do I have to carry you back to bed?" She punched him. "I can walk by myself." Zelgadiss shrugged and walked back to their small camp. Lina walked beside him, with her arm around his shoulder. She claimed it was to comfort him, but Zelgadiss wagered it was because she couldn't walk by herself. "Look Zel, if you want to talk about it, let me know." "I'll be fine," he said. Looking up at the stars he sighed. "I'm just going to miss him." "Let me guess, good help is so hard to find, right?" "No. He saved my life when I was a child. He protected me after my parents died. He taught me how to use a sword. He did so much for me, and I didn't trust him. I will always regret that." "Look," Lina said quietly as she sat down on her blanket. "What's done is done and you can't change it. In the end, you trusted him, and he'll always be there if you need it." She yawned, stretching. "Why not tell me about your family? This is the first time I've heard you mention them." "I'd rather not," whispered Zelgadiss. "You need sleep. I'll stay watch." But she was already asleep. Once more, Zelgadiss looked to the sky. "Thank you for everything, Rodimus." 

**The End**


End file.
